Vs. Silver 1
Vs. Silver 1 is the eighteenth episode of the fourth season of Pokémon Tales: Brendan. It aired 9/27/2016. Story It is nighttime outside the Pokémon Center, Ian and Wingull training in the field. Wingull is perched on a boulder, as she uses Roost. Wingull then tries flapping her wings mid-move, though she’s not able to rise for another few moments. Ian: So, we really are stuck to the ground for a few moments after using Roost. It heals you, but it’s a risky gamble. ???: Ian. Ian: Huh? Ian turns, Silver walking over to him. His expression is solemn and conflicted. Silver: Did you, still want to hear my story? Ian: As much as you’d like to tell me. I’d like to know at least if I was right. Silver: You were. Cobalt is my brother, and, my father was, Giovanni. Silver has a seat on a boulder by Ian, as Ian sits on the other one. Ian: Why tell me now? Silver: You’ve shown your strength. I know for a fact that you defeated my father, and you’re perhaps one of the only people that Cobalt respects as a trainer. Ian: You’ve met him since I have, then? Silver: Yes. I confronted him, at the Indigo Plateau. The scene changes, creating a white outline for a flashback. Bruno and his Machamp have defeated Cobalt’s Ditto, as Bruno punches Cobalt to the ground. Bruno: Now, to get him back. Bruno lifts Cobalt up, dragging him off. Silver: Hold it. Bruno stops, as Silver appears. Cobalt gets up, rubbing his black eye. Cobalt: Hey there, little bro. Silver: Leave him to me. I want a battle with him. Cobalt: Oh, yawn. I am so not interested in battling you. I’ve moved on to stronger foes. Ian, for example. He’s probably up on the surface fighting Father now, most likely losing. But, he may win. He’s that good. Silver: Do you think I care about that? Go, Marowak! Silver chooses Marowak, it growling angrily. Marowak: Maro. Cobalt: Oh, such childishness. Proton and his Koffing appear, Koffing using Smog to cover the field. Cobalt chooses Marowak, it ramming Silver’s Marowak with Double Edge, defeating it. Silver is confused, as Cobalt appears in his face, with an evil grin. Cobalt: You’ll never beat me, little brother. It doesn’t matter how today ends. If Father wins or fails, it means nothing to the goal of Team Rocket. If he falls, I will simply take over. If he succeeds, then I’ll rule the world at his side. And you, little brother, will fall to our regime. Cobalt disappears into the Smog, as it fades. Cobalt and Proton are gone. The flashback ends, going back to Ian and Silver. Ian: I can’t imagine you had a normal childhood, with Giovanni as your father. Silver: I received my Marowak as a Cubone from him on my second birthday. I was to raise it for a few years, then I’d battle Cobalt’s Cubone, to see which of us would become a member of Team Rocket. Being so young, I didn’t stand a chance. Cobalt got everything: respect, affection, even his own personal assistant. Eventually, I was disowned, and I started my Pokémon journey. Ian: So, that caused your Marowak’s rivalry with other Marowak, and probably Cubone. But in the end, he escaped. Cobalt is still out there. Silver: Planning the revival of Team Rocket, no doubt. I need to be ready to face him. And to do that, I will beat you. Ian: And so I can get prepared, I’ll beat you as well. Silver: Now, what about you? What’s your story? End Scene Announcer: And welcome, to another exciting day! We’re now in the top 8 of the Ever Grande Conference, where we are down to the best of the best! This battle is Ian of the Desert, as he exclaimed to like to be called, versus Silver, originating from Viridian City! Ian and Wingull are on one side, as Silver is on the other side. The two have stern expressions, as they both nod in approval. Announcer: And now, to choose the field! On the monitor, the roulette wheel shows the four stage types, as the light spins around it. It lands on the ice field. The stage opens up, bringing up the ice field, with several glaciers and ice rocks on the field. Silver: If this field is the starting one, then I’ll begin, with Cloyster! Silver throws a Pokéball, choosing Cloyster. Cloyster: Cloy. Ian: Grovyle, go! Ian throws the Fast Ball, choosing Grovyle. Grovyle: Gro! Silver: Use Spikes! Cloyster’s horns glow red, as they shoot several red spikes onto the field, them digging into the ice field, being visible through the ice. Ian: Grovyle, Quick Attack to Leaf Blade! Ian: Icicle Crash, go! Cloyster breathes an ice breath, which forms into large icicles in the air, which come crashing down towards Grovyle. Grovyle speeds through and dodges, forming Leaf Blade. Grovyle strikes Cloyster with Leaf Blade, the force causing it to skid along the ice. Silver: Go for Take Down! Cloyster spins to a stop, then slides forward on the ice, leaving orange streaks as it travels forward. Grovyle tries to jump and dodge, but it slips on the ice, falling. Cloyster rams Grovyle with Take Down, taking recoil damage as the two skid away from each other from the collision. Ian: Hop on a boulder, then use Mega Drain! Grovyle gets up onto a boulder, and releases several Mega Drain streams. Silver: Spike Cannon! Cloyster points its spikes at Grovyle, firing several white energy spikes. They cut through Mega Drain, hitting Grovyle hard. Grovyle is knocked off the boulder, as Icicle Crash forms overhead, crashing down into Grovyle. When the smoke fades, Grovyle is defeated. Referee: Grovyle is unable to battle! The winner is Cloyster! Announcer: And Silver takes the lead on this one! He takes out Ian’s Grovyle, which has been shown to be a powerhouse! Ian returns Grovyle, as he pulls out another Pokéball. Ian: Let’s go, with Swalot! Ian chooses Swalot. Swalot: Swa. The Spikes flare up under the ice, as several of them explode, injuring Swalot in the process. When the smoke fades, Swalot shakes off the attack. Brendan: Wait, what happened? Max: Spikes is a move that does damage to any Pokémon as they come out of their Pokéball! Ian: Before I could use Stockpile, too. Swalot, we’ll have to rely on our own defense. Swalot: Swa! Ian: Now, use Sludge! Silver: Dodge, and use Take Down! Swalot spits a stream of Sludge, as Cloyster slides along the ice to dodge. Cloyster goes for Take Down, as Swalot uses Stockpile, his expanded body repelling them back. Ian: Body Slam! Swalot leaps up, as it comes crashing down. Cloyster slides backwards to dodge, Swalot cratering the ice field. Cloyster fires Spike Cannon, bouncing off Swalot’s body. Silver: Tough. Now, Icicle Crash! Ian: Spit Up! Cloyster forms Icicle Crash, while Swalot fires Spit Up. Spit Up breaks through Icicle Crash, and hits Cloyster, defeating it. Referee: Cloyster is unable to battle! The winner is Swalot! Ian: Nice going, Swalot! Swalot: Swa! Silver returns Cloyster, as he pulls out a Pokéball. Silver: Go, Golbat! Silver chooses Golbat. Ian: Swalot, return. Ian returns Swalot, as he pulls out a new Pokéball. Max: What? But, if he does that, then his next Pokémon will be affected by Spikes as well! Ian: Go, Mawile! Ian throws his Timer Ball, choosing Mawile. Mawile: Ma! Mawile is hit by Spikes, damaging her and the field. The field is now in shambles, the smooth ice field now a field of ice rocks. Silver: Golbat, go for Steel Wing. Ian: Mawile, catch it with Vice Grip. Golbat flies in with Steel Wing, as Mawile spins around, biting into Golbat with her jaws. Golbat is caught, when it releases Haze. Mawile coughs, letting Golbat go in the process. Silver: I should probably switch. But, we can handle this. Golbat, use Air Cutter! Golbat flaps his wings, releasing several air blades. Mawile takes the attacks, shaking them off. Ian: Mawile, use Attract! Mawile winks her eyes, releasing several energy hearts. Golbat is surrounded, as he is infatuated by Attract, eyes now resembling hearts. Silver: Attract, huh? Ian: Your Male Golbat doesn’t stand a chance against it. Now Mawile! Iron Head! Mawile slams Golbat with Iron Head, as he hits the ground, defeated. Referee: Golbat is unable to battle! The winner is Mawile! Announcer: And Silver now gets two losses in a row! What Pokémon will he choose next? Silver: Time to change the flow of the battle. Go, Marowak! Silver throws his Pokéball, choosing Marowak. Marowak is calm and collected. Marowak: Maro. Ian: Mawile, use Attract! Mawile uses Attract, the hearts circling Marowak. They hit Marowak, causing no infatuation. Mawile: Ma?! Ian: What?! It’s, a Female?! Silver: Another reason Marowak is so determined. She wants to beat all the Male Marowak. Ian: Huh. Now, Mawile, use Iron Head! Silver: Bonemerang. Mawile charges forward, as Marowak throws his bone like a boomerang, it spinning low and hitting Mawile’s legs, causing her to trip. Mawile hits the ground, as Bonemerang comes back around, hitting her from behind. Mawile stays down, defeated. Referee: Mawile is unable to battle! The winner is Marowak! Announcer: Incredible! Silver’s Marowak defeated Mawile in with one successful attack! It has been shown that Marowak is Silver’s strongest Pokémon, so it, I mean she, will be the one to beat! Ian returns Mawile, as he pulls out a new Pokéball. Ian: Let’s go, Marshtomp! Ian throws a Pokéball, choosing Marshtomp. The Spikes detonate, injuring Marshtomp. Marshtomp: Marsh! Silver: So, you’re wanting a repeat of our first battle, huh? Ian: It’ll end up differently this time. Marshtomp, use Water Gun! Marshtomp fire Water Gun, hitting the ground, causing the ice shards to scatter. Marowak spins her bone, deflecting the ice shards. Marowak throws Bonemerang at Marshtomp. Ian: Muddy Water! Marshtomp releases Muddy Water, it circling it like a vortex, deflecting the Bonemerang. Marshtomp fires the Muddy Water at Marowak, which uses Protect against it. Silver: Double Edge! Marowak charges in with Double Edge, as Marshtomp sends another wave of Muddy Water. Marowak pushes straight through it, and rams Marshtomp. Silver: Finish it with Bone Rush! Marowak strikes Marshtomp several times with Bone Rush, sending Marshtomp into the ground, defeated. Referee: Marshtomp is unable to battle! The winner is Marowak! Announcer: And that ends the first half of this battle! Silver now leads four Pokémon to three! We’ll now take a five minute break, as we switch up our fields as well. Main Events * Silver reveals he's Cobalt's brother. * Cobalt is revealed to have escaped from Bruno at the Indigo Plateau attack. * Silver's Marowak is revealed to be Female. * Silver reveals his Cloyster. Characters * Ian * Silver * Misty * Max * Brendan * Announcer * Referee Flashback Characters * Cobalt * Bruno * Proton Pokémon * Wingull (Ian's) * Grovyle (Ian's) * Swalot (Ian's) * Mawile (Ian's) * Marshtomp (Ian's) * Cloyster (Silver's) * Golbat (Silver's) * Marowak (Silver's) * Marowak (Cobalt's, flashback) * Machamp (Bruno's, flashback) * Koffing (Proton's, flashback) Trivia * Silver being Cobalt's brother is based off him being Giovanni's son in the games, and wanting Cobalt to be Giovanni's son as well. ** It's also revealed why all three trainers have a Marowak. * Cobalt escaping coincides with the recent revelation of the survival of Team Rocket. * Silver's Cloyster is based off Cloyster being used by Giovanni in the Anime and Pokémon Adventures manga. * Silver's Marowak is female, due to a common struggle for women being to prove that they are as competent or even better than men. In this case, it's Marowak's desire to prove it's better than Cobalt's Marowak, which is Male. * Many parts of Silver's story about Cobalt and Team Rocket will become relevant later on. * While unstated, it is possible that Ian told his history to Silver, making him the possible first character to know anything of Ian's past. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Ever Grande Conference Category:Pokémon Tales: Silver Arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Flashback arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Rocket